The Rabbit Prince
by Hazel The Rabbit
Summary: Nick and Judy get assigned a special assignment in which they have to body guard a rabbit prince whose visiting the city to open a new park that has been built. However this prince seems to fall in love with Judy, making Nick jealous and isn't as nice as he makes himself out to be, in time the two soon find out that he's up to something.
1. Chapter 1

**The Rabbit Prince**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Zootopia**

 **Chapter 1**

It was a beautiful morning over Zootroprolis the sun beamed into the apartment room belonging to a fox named Nick Wilde. He groaned when the sunlight hit his face, but it wasn't enough to make him open his eyes. However it wasn't long till Nick's alarm clock blared in his ears causing him to groan again. He yawned as he slowly sat up slamming his paw on the alarm button.

He took a shower and got dressed into his police uniform and he checked himself over in the mirror. He was more awake now but he still needed a boost to help him through the day, so his plan was to stop off at fur cafe and pick up two coffee's along the way to pick up his partner Judy Hopps.

He grinned at his reflection as he placed his sunglasses on his head "looking good as ever," he chuclked. His eyes were drawn to his badge which he proudly gave a good shine "never in million years did I ever think I'd become a cop. Hm, I will thank carrots properly someday." Nick murmured to himself. He checked his phone and his eyes widened when he saw the time.

"Best be off." He said making his way out of the apartment locking it behind him and he headed for the car park. Nick was aloud to take their police crusier home with him which he was greatful for he always ran Judy home first and picked her up in the morning and they'd switch around each taking turns at driving during the day when working.

He was soon at the cafe and he ordered a blueberry coffe and carrot coffee once they were bought he made his way to Judy's apartment builing and peeped the horm. It wasn't long till the passenger door open and a bunny hopped in. "Morning Nick. Sleep well?" Judy asked as she buckled herself in.

"Can't complain carrots. You?"

"Yes, actually. Thanks for the coffee." Judy said as she took a sip when Nick started driving again.

"No problem, fluff." Nick grinned placing his sunglasses on his snout again and began driving off.

They soon arrived at the ZPD both of them strolling in drinking their respective coffees, Clawhauser had just finished chatting with an officer when he spotted the two. "Oh, morning you two!" He cheerfully with a wave of his paw.

Judy bounced up to him with Nick in toe "morning Clawhauser She greeted in return.

"Morning spots." Nick greeted with a chuckle.

"Oh, Judy have you heard Gazelle's new song?" Clawhauser gushed in excitement.

"I have, it's awesome right?!" Judy replied.

"It so is, I can't stop listening to it."

Nick rolled his eyes at the two he wasn't a fan of Gazelle as much as they two were. "Uh, carrots we should probably head into the bull pen before chief buffalo butt thinks we're late."

Judy nodded "yeah we probably should."

They'd just about started to walk off when the cheetah stopped them "oh, wait I forgot guys. The chief asked for you two to be in his office when you arrived!"

Judy raised her eyes in wonder "what for?"

"Uh, something about a special assignment." Ben replied.

The two looked at one another and shrugged and made their way to the chief's office, Nick knocked on the door and they waited to be called in. "Come in!" Came the sound of Bogo's voice.

"Morning boss." Greeted Nick, earning himself a frown from the water buffalo.

"Sit!" He demanded with a slight growl towards Nick.

The pair sat down on the chair in front of the desk and Bogo nodded "now you might be wondering why I called you two to my office rather than tell you in the bull pen." Bogo started.

"Well it was floating around my mind chief." Nick said as he leaned back making Judy frown at him and she nudged him in his side. "Ow." He mumbled.

Bogo rolled his eyes letting out a sigh "well, you two have become two off my best officers so I trust you completely to take on this special assignment."

Judy was most interested as she leaned forward "a special assignment, what is it?"

"We have a special visitor to our fair city, who is here to open a new park that has been built. He's a prince." Bogo stated as he looked at a file.

Both Nick and Judy's eyes widened "a prince?" They said at the same time.

"Yes, a prince, he has requested two body guards as he tours the city until the time comes to open the park. So my choice of body guards are you two." Bogo said as he looked back up from the file in his hoofs.

"So uh, what kind of animal is this prince chief?" Asked Nick.

"He's a rabbit surprisingly enough." Bogo replied.

"A rabbit? I've never heard of any rabbit prince before." Judy mumbled both her and Nick's eyes wide again.

"Well his name is Jack, he has requested that you meet him at the Palmtree hotel in downtown Zootopia in the luxury sweet... So that is all I have, I trust that you two will be able to handle it?" Bogo said starring at the two.

Judy nodded in determination "you can count on us chief."

Nick nodded too "what she said." Bogo rolled his eyes at the fox.

"Right well off you go, don't forget to di you're paper work once this is over." Bogo said as the two made their way out the office.


	2. Chapter 2

**The Rabbit Prince**

 **Chapter 2**

Nick and Judy soon arrived at the Palmtree hotel they parked the police crusier in the hotel's car park and made their inside. Both animals awed at the grand sight of this hotel, Judy cirlced around as she walked along side Nick. "Whao ya know, I always wanted to check this place out." She exclaimed gazing up at the ceiling which was green leaves made out of see through green glass.

The hotel floors went all around in a circle all the way to the top of the roof up to the leaves. The first floor had a blue shimmering carpet with gold patterns, a round white marble recption area and baby palm tree's in pots at various points of the wall. Nick and Judy stopped at the recption area which was manned by a couple of animals.

One was a femal lion, the other was a male girraff. The femal lion was busy doing paperwork as the two approached the desk. She looked up to see the two luckily Judy could see over the counter, "hello there officers welcome to the palmtree hotel how may I help you?"

"Hello, miss. My name is Judy Hopps and this is my partner officer Nick Wilde." Judy said signalling to Nick who gave the lion a nod.

"Oh, are you perhaps the offices here to gaurd our royal visitor?" The lion asked.

"Yes m'am," Nick replied with a nod.

"He's in the luxary suite on the top floor. Would you like someone to take you?"

"No we should be alright. Thank you miss." Judy said with a nod and the pair made their way to the elevators Nick pressed the luxary suite button and up they went.

Once they reached the luxary suite they arrived at a pair of white double doors. "Check out the size of those doors, clearly too big for a rabbit," Nick exclaimed in amazment.

Judy knocked on the door and it was soon open by a waiter of the hotel he nodded and stepped aside allowing them in. "Your highness, it appears that the two officers you've requested to bodygaurd have arrived."

"Oh, excellent, I can't wait to explore this city." A voice said from the kitchen area, a black and grey buck rabbit dressed in a black suit wearing a red tie then appeared before Nick and Judy. His blue eyes widened in awe when they fell on the doe and fox who'd just entered his room, his attention focused mostly on the doe. "Whoa, I...I've never seen a more beautiful rabbit in all my life." He muttered quietly to himself, he shook himself out his daze and went to greet the two.

He smiled and stepped out of the kitchen area "ah, greetings officers I thank you wholeheartedly for your assistance." He said with a with a bow.

Judy slightly bowed and poked Nick in his side to get him to do the same which he did grudgingly, "hello, you're highness, I'm officer Judy Hopps and this is my partner officer Nick Wilde."

"Uh, hi," was all Nick said.

The prince shook his head as he approached the two partners "Oh, please no need to be formal with me, call me Jack it's very nice to meet you two. I can't thank the ZPD enough for allowing me to hire you two. But officers I do have a little request if I may?" Jack asked after having shook their paws.

"Sure Jack," Judy replied with a nod.

"Thank you. Well you see officers I suspect a lot of animals in this city will not know of who I am, so while I am here, I want to take advantage of that and walk freely around with you two. I've asked for body guards as my normal ones have taken so much well earned time off." Jack explained.

Judy nodded "I see well, we'll be happy to escort you round the city Jack, are there any particular places you wanna go?"

Jack thought for a moment,"hm, well I'm here for a week at and at the end I've to open the park, so it gives us plenty of time to explore some of the places I'd like to see, I'm mostly looking forward to the summer festival you guys have here."

Judy beamed in excitement "oh, that's right it's this Wednesday I'm looking forward to it myself. Nick tells me it's great, right Nick?"

Nick hadn't been paying too much attention since he'd been scrolling through his phone he'd just caught the back end of their conversation. He looked up when Judy called him, "huh, oh uh yeah it is great, they have good food from all over the place."

Jack smiled at Judy and walked to the door opening it for her "great I can't wait to get started, shall we get going officers?"

As they headed out Nick couldn't shake a feeling that he didn't like this bunny, he noticed how close he was walking next to Judy and was getting quite close Judy seemed to notice herself and stepped a bit away from him. "So Jack what would you like to see today?" Judy asked as they walked through the streets of Downtown Zootopia.

The buck prince gazed around trying to see if anything caught his interest "well, I was just really curious to see all the different eco systems you guys have around here, were I'm from we don't have that, we just stick to whatever comes from above." Jack said pointing towards the sky.

"Well then why don't we get a bite to eat then head to Tundra town and then work our way through them all, that alright?" Judy suggested.

"That sounds perfect." Jack replied with a toothy grin.

"Nick that alright with you?" Judy asked turning to Nick.

"Yeah that's fine with me," Nick smiled back at his partner they headed to a café that both Nick and Judy often visited during their lunch or dinner hours as it was one of their favourites.


End file.
